Joshua Ray
" (Season 3) |played_by = Chris Ruppenthal (leapee, in cameo appearance) }} Joshua Ray was a leapee who appeared in the Season Five episode of Quantum Leap titled " ". The part of Joshua the leapee is played in a cameo mirror-image appearance by Chris Ruppenthal, who also served as an associate producer and writer for the series. History Not much is known of Joshua Ray. He was a little known second-rate horror novelist who lived in Conventry, Maine in 1964. He lived in a house which looked like a haunted house. In his appearance in the episode "The Boogeyman", Sam leaps into Joshua, a horror novelist, on Halloween, October 31, 1964. As he leaps in, As he leaps in, he finds a book in front of him published in the 1800s. As he 'knows' leaping outside of his lifetime is impossible, he starts to wander the creepy house to see if anyone is at home. When he is frightened at the top of the stairs by people in masks, he falls back down them and knocks his head, losing consciousness briefly. (This is where the theme song plays, and will also be discussed after the synopsis.) As he comes to, he meets the people in the masks: his fiancée Mary Greely and his young teenaged assistant, Stevie King, who are dressed up because they are making the creepy house into the Church Spook House for Halloween. He regards a scarecrow on the front lawn and thinks they're in the same boat: "With my head all full of stuffing and no idea why I was really there." Then he meets Tully Maltin (Donald Hotton), the handyman, who is working on a ladder outside a second story window. As Tully rambles on about the devil, and how Sam should stop writing about him, a goat pulls on a rag under the ladder and Tully falls to his death. The local sheriff and Mary don't know anything about a goat, and even Al, who appears wearing a sharp white and silver-blue suit (and will be discussed more after the synopsis), seem to suspect Sam of pushing the man off the ladder. As the others leave, Sam rages at Al that he could have saved the man had he had a bit more warning, but Al tells him that he and Ziggy had no knowledge of it. Al then informs Sam that his fiancée is found later that night, strangled. He was there to save Tully the handyman from dying in a freak accident, falling from a ladder while repairing an upstairs bedroom window as a goat mysteriously appeared and bumped the ladder, as several other mysterious things have occurred during Sam's visit; the death of town gossip, Dorothy Jaeger (Fran Ryan) on the kitchen floor, apparently from a heart attack, with the appearance of a Black Mamba snake, a skull sitting on a ledge shaking afterwards, the death of the county sheriff Sheriff Ben Masters (Paul Linke), and the mysterious appearances of the goat, a the pentagram and circle pagan symbol and the numbers "666". Turns out that the reasons for the strange occurrences, and the two deaths are supernatural, as some entity, perhaps demonic, are responsible, which is exactly the case, as Satan reveals himself to Sam, as he disguised himself as Sheriff Masters, whom he has already caused to die in an automobile accident. When the two, being Sam, and the Devil, have their big showdown, as they stare each other down a moment, then Sam grabs the sheriff's arm, and he morphs into Al, in his white and silver-blue suit, with a strange reddish glow in his face. As they're talking, the real Al emerges from the Imaging Chamber door dressed in his normal loud shirt, apologizing because something was messing with Ziggy, and falls silent when he sees the other Al. Then the Devil-Al grabs Sam around neck, choking him, and as Sam tries to fight back, they start spinning, as the Devil flings Sam to the floor, and disappears. Al, in telling Sam "that something was definitely there", as that something funky had been messing with Ziggy before he returned to the situation, was there to warn Sam that he was there to save Tully, which he did in just the nick of time, as the handyman was clinging to window sill, about to fall from it, as Sam saves him before making his next leap. Stevie's mom arrives to pick him up and Mary greets her as "Mrs. King." Sam and Al exchange a look, putting it together: Stevie... King? Sam realizes he gave him a bunch of ideas for his upcoming novels with the references to "Christine" and flying kitchen knives, and Stevie calls the big St. Bernard in the back seat of the car Cujo... Little is known about what happens to Joshua after Sam's leap into him to save Tully. Trivia *It is unsure if Joshua's last name was Rae or Ray. Category:Characters Category:Leapees